


dont say embarrassing shit in public

by sabaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Model Haiba Lev, Post Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Yaku Morisuke, its so sweet im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaku/pseuds/sabaku
Summary: Yaku is a pro volleyball player in the Russian super league and model Lev is here too.aka super self indulgent post time skip yakulev
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 37
Kudos: 450





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i started writing at midnight and its 5am and here we are 
> 
> unbeta'd and as the saying goes, we die like men 
> 
> i just think that yaku and lev's glow ups needed attention thank you furudate-sensei i needed that post time skip yakulev injected into my system 
> 
> so yeah, hope you enjoy.

After spending some time playing with Yaku Morisuke, his teammates learned several things about him.

First and most importantly, don’t talk about his height. The Japanese libero would not hesitate in the slightest to step on your toes or drill on one of your weaknesses on the court – sometimes, when he has time, it would be both.

They’ve learned well enough to not touch the topic at all.

Secondly, Yaku’s skills as a libero were world-class. Whichever side has Yaku during intra-team practice matches would be more at ease. The other team dreaded playing against him. That was just how good he was and they respect him for it.

Thirdly, Yaku was extremely fluent in Russian. Sometimes, even the natives themselves would have trouble keeping up with him. They found out during one of heir after practice dinners that Yaku used to be a star student in his high school days and he absorbed knowledge like a sponge.

There were many things they learned about Yaku from observation and their many conversations, but one thing they haven’t figured out was if Yaku was in a relationship or not.

The rest of them had a betting pool, guessing what kind of girl Yaku would date. He never really told them anything about his love life and they’ve never seen him around with any woman either.

“Are you coming tomorrow?” Illia asked him after practice. They just finished showering and Yaku, as fast as ever, was already buttoning up his coat, ready to leave.

“Huh? Oh. No, can’t make it,” Yaku said, holding his hand up apologetically. “Got a date tomorrow.”

“Date? Oho,” Dmitri echoed, entering the changing room fresh out of the showers. Several others followed and they all crowded around Yaku’s locker. “Come to think of it, you’ve been busy lately. Got a lover now?”

“Yeah,” replied Yaku and he flinched at the reaction he got.

His teammates went into an uproar, yelling at each other excitedly and Yaku couldn’t help but furrow his brows, confused at the current situation.

“Damn, it sure would be nice if someone explained to me what’s going on,” he said loudly, dropping his duffel bag.

The others were still chattering away and Illia snickered behind his hand, waving his other hand dismissively.

“We had a bet about what type of person you’d date,” Illia told him. “The money there is insane.”

Yaku’s furrowed brows finally rose up and a sinister grin replaced the confused frown. No wonder they were always so overly invested in his love life – they always tried to bring it up whenever they could.

“I didn’t know you had a lover? Is it recent?” Illia asked him.

Yaku looked around and saw that many of them were listening in, eyes full of curiosity and sighed. “How about you guys buy me a drink after this and I’ll tell you about it?”

“Deal,” Illia said quickly, knowing that Yaku may back out at any given moment. It was best to strike while the iron was hot.

The rest of them rushed to get changed and Yaku was reminded again of the locker room atmosphere from his time in Nekoma; loud, chaotic and full of youthful mischief.

* * *

Once they were settled down at a bar the team frequently went to unwind, Yaku jerked his chin at them, “So what do you want to know?” he asked them.

When a handful of them answered, words jumbled between them, Yaku sighed again. It was high school all over again.

They eventually decided on taking turns asking and Yaku couldn’t help but secretly smile at their enthusiasm. He had no idea they were this invested in his love life.

“Are they a celebrity or a normal person?” Illia, as the person who started the whole thing, asked first.

“Celebrity,” Yaku answered easily.

“What kind?”

“Supermodel,” said Yaku and the others wolf whistled upon hearing his answer.

“So they’re tall?”

Yaku’s grip on his beer bottle tightened and he rolled his eyes. “Annoyingly so,” he muttered.

“They’re Japanese?”

“You could say that.”

“Conservative?”

“Far from it.”

“Short hair or long?”

“Short.”

“Quiet or cheerful?”

“Annoyingly cheerful.”

And the interrogation went on for about another twenty minutes before they exhausted all pressing questions.

Yaku would never admit it but he was having fun. He never really showed off his lover in public before – there really was no need for it, in his opinion – but it was fun.

“Oh yeah, did you just starting dating? Is that why you’re so busy nowadays?”

At this, Yaku laughed. “I’ve been in the same relationship since high school,” he told them. “I talk about them sometimes, too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Yaku said, nodding slowly. “Well, they’re a model, right? A few months ago, they moved here. It’s been a bit busy since we live together now. They’re a handful.”

“Come to think of it, you’ve been talking about your pet a lot lately,” Illia laughed before he paused suddenly, head turned straight to Yaku. “Wait – you were talking about your lover, weren’t you?”

Yaku blinked, trying to recall what he had said previously before barking out in laughter. “Oh shit, you’re right,” he said in between peals of laughter. “They do sound like my pet, don’t they?”

Well, Yaku admitted that a lot of his complaints sounded like he was a brand new pet owner. How embarrassing.

“Right,” Dmitri said once they finished laughing. “The most important part. Do you have a picture of them?”

“Of course,” said Yaku, taking out his phone. As it was, he just received a bunch of new pictures from a shoot earlier that day. He scrolled through the conversation and tapped a random photo because it really didn’t matter. Whichever photo is was, it would look good regardless.

He passed the phone to Illia and his teammate let out a low wolf whistle. Illia then placed the phone in the middle of the table and the others crowded in on it and shared similar reactions. Many other boyfriends would be jealous, but Yaku was proud.

“Damn, Yaku, I thought you said she had short hair? Is that a wig?” Illia said, finally passing the phone back to him.

“Huh?”

“Your girlfriend has long hair in the picture,” Illia said, pointing at the screen.

“My what?” said Yaku, once again confused. Did he give them the wrong photo? His eyes dropped to his screen and he, once again, broke out into another fit of laughter.

The rest of them gave him concerning looks and he waved them away, shaking his head as he tried to catch his breath.

It was definitely the right photo.

There, on the screen, was Haiba Lev in a three-layer white suit, hair styled impeccably and his makeup was just right. Beside him was Haiba Alisa, his older sister and fellow model, in a gray suit.

It was from one of Lev’s shoots a few months back that he did with Alisa. Yaku remembered this clearly because Lev _would not_ shut up about it.

“I’m sorry for the confusion,” Yaku guffawed, swiping left on the screen and ending up on a close up picture of Lev. As always, the younger man looked incredibly handsome – not that Yaku would be caught _dead_ saying it out loud. Yaku turned his phone around and showed them the picture of Lev. “I’m dating him.”

The silence was deafening and after a second, they erupted into yet another uproar.

“Didn’t I mention that I was dating my high school junior?” Yaku said, taking a swig of his beer.

“We couldn’t have guessed if it was a guy from that, though,” Illia laughed.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t mention that he’s a junior on my team,” said Yaku sheepishly. He forgot that not everyone would know the relationship between him and Lev.

“He really doesn’t look Japanese though.”

“He’s half Russian,” Yaku explained.

“It’s just one surprise after another,” said Dmitri.

The rest of the night continued in the same momentum. His teammates were very curious about Lev and Yaku was happy to answer. He made sure not to reveal too much about Lev – after all, his lover was a celebrity too and had an image to maintain.

When the end of the night came, Yaku drank one bottle too much and was far too giggly for his teammates’ tastes. After all, the Yaku they knew was a demon and seeing him so innocently happy was… off.

“Your ride’s here, Yaku,” said Illia, jerking his chin towards the entrance of the bar.

Lev, who just entered the shop, definitely stood out. Even without the makeup and fancy clothes, Lev had charisma and Yaku felt himself beaming with pride.

“Lyovochka!” Yaku called, waving at his boyfriend excitedly.

No one had ever seen Yaku drunk before and while it was disturbing, it was also very entertaining.

Lev walked up to their table and gave the others a nod. “Hey,” he said in English.

“So this is the boyfriend that Yaku was gushing over all night,” said Illia, eyeing the model, giving him an approving nod.

Lev laughed nervously which made Yaku giggle.

“Lev doesn’t really understand Russian,” Yaku told his teammates. “He’s Japanese, born and bred. He’s learning though.”

“Morisuke, I feel like you just said something mean,” Lev said in Japanese, lower lip jutted out in a pout. “You told them I can’t speak Russian, didn’t you?”

“He really is Japanese,” said Illia in awe. The sudden shift to Japanese caught everyone off guard. He passed Yaku’s duffel bag and jacket to Lev. “Alright then, Yaku. It’s time to head home. See you at practice next time.”

Yaku finished the bottle he was holding and nodded. “Goodnight everyone,” he said as he shuffled out of the table.

Lev nodded again to Yaku’s teammates, giving them an apologetic smile as he supported Yaku out the bar.

They only got three steps in before Yaku stomped his feet, crossing his arms with a huff.

“I’m cold,” said Yaku in Japanese, staring at Lev straight in the eyes.

Lev chuckled, shifting the duffel bag to his shoulder before he unfolded Yaku’s jacket. He helped the volleyball player put it on, moving his arms to the necessary holes and finally zipping the shorter man up.

“Hug,” Yaku said, holding his arms out.

“Your teammates are watching, Morisuke,” said Lev, painfully of the eyes on them. Athletes really do have a way to put pressure on people. “You’ll get mad at me la—”

“ _Hug_!” he insisted and Lev knew he had lost when he saw Yaku’s widened eyes turned glassy and his lips slightly tremble.

Yaku was probably going to kill him in the morning, but to hell with it. When was he going to experience drunk Yaku again?

Lev enveloped him in a hug and Yaku hugged him back tightly and after a few seconds have passed, Lev leaned further down and heaved Yaku up, letting Yaku straddle him. Without wasting another second, Lev half-ran out the door.

“Don’t drink without me ever again, Morisuke,” Lev muttered to the giggling Yaku. With one hand, Lev pulled Yaku’s hood up and covered him. He also pulled up his own mask and hood, hoping to avoid unnecessary attention.

Once they were home, Lev stripped Yaku of his clothes that stink of booze. The older man was already drowsy, but Lev knew that Yaku would hate waking up with the aftertaste of beer in his mouth.

So he carried Yaku in their bathroom and wiped him down with a wet towel before brushing his teeth for him, carefully telling Yaku to gargle. He wiped Yaku’s face and felt a warm tingle in his stomach when Yaku looked up to him with a blissful smile. Yaku snuggled into his large hands, sighing in content.

Lev peppered him in fleeting kisses, unable to hold himself back. Yaku was being unbelievably cute.

In return, Yaku giggled at each kiss and tried pressing a kiss back, but Lev’s hands kept his face in place.

“Let’s go to bed,” Lev said, carrying Yaku to their bedroom. He set Yaku down on his side of the bed and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, smiling at the giggle he got back.

Once Yaku was tucked in properly, Lev switched off the lamp on his side of the bed and went to change into his own pyjamas. Unlike Yaku’s loose boxer and tee combo, Lev actually wore matching pyjamas – tonight’s patterns were gray kittens.

Lev went to the kitchen and took out some ingredients that he was sure Yaku would look for the following morning. He prepared the ingredients, taking his time to slice them up nicely and once done, he put it into small ziplock bags and stacked them in an empty container inside the fridge.

Before leaving the kitchen, he left a message on the fridge and took a glass of water and a board of painkillers out with him.

He then went back out to the living room and checked the doors again, making sure everything was locked before he entered the master bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Both the glass and the painkillers were left on Yaku’s bedside table and he head back to his side, preparing to finally sleep. 

The bed dipped under his weight and he shifted several times, trying to find a comfortable position. When he was done, he switched off his lamp too.

Not even five minutes later, Yaku rolled over, pressing into Lev’s side, snuggling his head comfortably on his boyfriend’s arm. Lev also rolled to his side, placing his other arm over Yaku and holding him close.

“Goodnight, Morisuke,” he whispered one last time before he finally managed to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it continues


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it continues...........

When Yaku woke up, he instantly felt the regrets of last night. The hangover was as expected and he looked to his side, noticing that Lev was still sleeping.

With as much grace as he could muster, he crept out of bed and noticed the glass of water and painkillers on his table. He took it with much appreciation and went out to the kitchen.

The message on the fridge was very clear: _I PREPPED THE INGREDIENTS_

Yaku found himself smiling at the message and went to prepare the soup.

It’s been a while since he got so wasted. Talking about Lev distracted him so much that he lost track of his pacing.

“How lame,” he snickered to himself, stirring the soup absently.

“What’s lame?” a voice called out from behind him.

“Your pyjamas,” said Yaku, swatting Lev’s arms around his waist. “Go prepare the table.”

“Yes, yes,” said Lev with a yawn.

Breakfast was quiet. Lev was never a morning person so Yaku liked having breakfast together. Any other meal of the day would consist of Lev talking his ears off.

“Do you have any schedules for today?” Yaku asked.

“I have a shoot at ten,” Lev said. “Can you come pick me up when it’s done?”

“Sure.”

And that was how the morning ended. Lev had to go shower and head out to the location so Yaku decided to go back to sleep.

Before Lev left, he leaned over Yaku, who was lying down sleepily on the bed, and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll see you later,” he said.

Yaku’s hand slid out from under the covers and grabbed the front of Lev’s shirt, pulling him down to meet his lips. “Have a nice day,” he said, lips still pressed against Lev’s.

“You really know how to give a man motivation, Morisuke.”

After hearing the front door click close, Yaku snuggled back under his covers and sighed, hoping to fall asleep soon.

Well, whatever. He was just glad he decided to brush his teeth earlier.

* * *

Yaku woke up to his manager’s insistent calls. He tried ignoring it at first but the vibrations were really killing his sleeping vibe.

“Hm?” was his reply as he picked up the call.

“How drunk were you yesterday?” his manager, a middle aged man called Tetsuo, asked him with a tired sigh.

“Quite?”

“I got a call from a media source and Haiba’s management,” said Tetsuo and at this point, Yaku was wide awake.

“How bad is it?”

“Could be worse,” Tetsuo said. “But you were already prepared for this, right?”

Yaku bit on his lower lip, anxiety pooling in the pit of his stomach. When he decided to continue dating Lev even after making it into the pro league, he had resigned himself to one day telling the world about it.

He had also told Tetsuo, who had stuck with him from his time in the Japanese V. League until now, about his preferences and relationship.

“Well, it’s not like the club doesn’t know,” Tetsuo continued calmly. “Haiba’s management was also prepared for this.”

Yaku sighed. That’s true. Lev had never been secretive about dating a man. Though he never disclosed Yaku’s identity, Lev had answered in many interviews that he had a lover. He also mentioned that gender wasn’t an issue to him.

Well, they both worked hard to get to this point of their careers. Being gay wouldn’t deter their respective careers in any way, anyways.

“Can you send me the picture?” Yaku said finally. He’d have to prepare himself for the reaction depending on the severity of the picture.

“I already sent it.”

Sure enough, a picture was sent to him.

“Oh _god no_ ,” he bemoaned, looking at the photo with wide eyes. He was enveloped in a hug by Lev and he looked _so_ happy. “That’s the worst picture they could’ve taken.”

“It’s not that bad,” said Tetsuo.

“You don’t understand,” Yaku almost whined and as if summoned, he started receiving messages from the Nekoma alumni group chat. “It’s started.”

Tetsuo was confused but didn’t say anything on it. “They already released the article. They called me to give us a heads up.”

“How kind,” Yaku muttered.

“Well, the feedback isn’t bad,” Tetsuo told him. “Your friends were a big help there.”

“God, this is embarrassing,” Yaku sighed. “Thanks, Tetsuo. It must be a tough day for you.”

“Not really,” he replied. “We already knew it would come to this. Are you planning on going out in public with Haiba today?”

“Yeah, he told me to pick him up from his shoot today.”

“It wouldn’t hurt for you to dress up to meet him,” said Tetsuo. “The media attention is on you. Please at least look good.”

Yaku snickered. “Yeah, sure. I’ll try.”

The call ended soon after and Yaku dreaded going online. Should he look at his chats first or Twitter?

Twitter, it is.

As expected, his name was trending as well as Lev’s. He held his breath as he pressed on it, dreading the feedback. It was stupid, he knew, since he had personally said it didn’t matter before but he couldn’t help but feel the pressure.

The top tweet was from Kodzuken: _anyone who talks shit about yaku morisuke and haiba lev can unfollow me._

There were several similar tweets from his and Lev’s friends. Hinata and Bokuto were congratulating them and even Alisa tweeted her support.

Azumane Asahi also tweeted his support – he’s one of the close designer friends that Lev picked up in the industry. On top of that, Nishinoya Yuu, big travel vlogger, appeared in the video. He announced their – Asahi and Yuu’s – engagement in the video, saying it was the perfect time to tell Yaku and the world. Oh, he was also expecting a grand present.

Yaku snickered to himself. Yuu’s tactic of shifting the attention worked because the vlogger was also trending.

The general feedback was positive. There were some mean comments here and there, but everyone was more or less accepting.

So now was the dreaded group chat.

* * *

** old cats united **

**Fukunaga  
** _image attached  
_ yaku-san looks very happy here

 **Kenma  
** It’s like seeing my mother have sex.  
Gross.

 **Kuroo  
** damn yaku  
who said you hated lev’s guts????  
more like hes rearranging yours  
lmaoooooo

 **Tora  
** no wayyyyyy  
I thought lev was joking about you  
being nice to him

 **Kai  
** You really do look happy here Yaku  
I’m glad it’s still going strong for you  
two

 **Inuoka _  
_**he wouldnt shut up abt yaku-san whenever  
he calls me  
btw where is lev

 **Shibayama  
** ^^^^^!!!!  
lev really likes to brag 

**Kuroo  
** man i was wondering why he wanted to  
moev so suddenly  
*move  
yall newlyweds sure have it nice in russia

Shut up.  
Especially you Kuroo.

* * *

Yaku made a mental note to strangle Kuroo when he got the chance. This was definitely payback for when Kuroo and Kenma’s relationship went public and Yaku had a field day teasing them about it.

Well, it happened. His friends were supportive, more or less, and now he had to go pick up his boyfriend from his shoot.

Time to face the world.

* * *

Tetsuo’s words bugged him while he showered and in the end, Yaku did put more effort into his appearance. By effort, he meant he did his hair and wore a nice blazer over his plain white tee and jeans.

That should be enough.

He drove to the location that Lev sent him earlier and when he arrived, it was about half an hour early. Without really thinking about it, he parked and headed inside, giving Lev’s manager a call as he did so.

Lev’s manager was a very motherly person. She was only a few years older than Yaku, but treated Lev with so much love and adoration that she could probably compete with his own mother.

Laura has always been like that and while at first it made Yaku uncomfortable, after realizing the relationship between Yaku and Lev, Laura started mothering him too.

She led him in, manoeuvring expertly between the staff. “The shoot’s actually nearly done. Lev’s doing well today,” she told him.

“That’s good,” he murmured, eyes searching for the man in question.

Yaku found him standing on the white set, camera clicking away as he posed.

Unexpectedly, Yaku felt his heart skip a beat when Lev finally stopped posing and his eyes went straight to the volleyball player.

“That should do it,” the photographer said as he looked through the monitor. “I think we’re done for the day. Good work, Lev.”

“Ah, can you take a photo for me?” Lev quickly said, smiling charmingly. “Just a few pictures. Please? I’ll pay.”

The photographer looked up, a bit confused, but Laura was already at his side, furiously whispering in his ear. The guy looked at Yaku, gave him a once over and laughed before nodding.

“A quick one, alright?”

“Thank you!” Lev yelled, surprising everyone there and he ran up to Yaku, pulling him by the wrist back to the set. “Act natural.”

Yaku have never felt more panicked than he had then and there were thoughts of homicide going through his head, but Lev grabbed his hand, leaning into him. He couldn’t help but smile, face tilted to look up at Lev.

Lev was truly beautiful; there was no doubt about it. His face was already an asset, but the way he carried himself and radiated such shining energy definitely made him stand out.

Lev looked down at him, eyes almost glittering. Yaku always liked making eye contact with Lev – but he’d never admit it, of course. Lev _always_ looked at him as if he was the best thing that ever existed. The admiration and adoration in his eyes was sometimes overwhelming, but Yaku liked the weight. He loved the pressure of Lev’s love and affection for him.

It wasn’t a burden to him. He embraced it wholeheartedly and responded in kind.

They’ve dated for almost a decade now and there were some really hard times, but they made it.

“I love you, Morisuke.”

“Don’t say embarrassing shit in public, Lev.”

Lev laughed, his eyes closing and his mouth widening to reveal his pearly whites. Yaku felt a smile make its way on his face too and chuckled quietly, looking back at the camera.

* * *

They went through a McDonalds drive-thru and got take away. Yaku drove them to the hill they liked and parked the car there.

The view was nice at sunset and Yaku felt it was fitting to spend their time there.

“Did Laura tell you about the article?” Yaku asked, munching on a french fry.

“I told her to get a HD version of that picture,” Lev said, shoving five fries into his mouth at once.

“You better not say you’re going to frame it—”

“I’m going to frame it.”

Yaku made a face and threw a french fry at him. “Gross.”

“You were so cute, though. I need a copy of that,” Lev argued, snickering at Yaku’s expressions.

“Keep it to yourself then,” said Yaku finally. “I’ll kill you and then myself if Kuroo gets that HD picture. He’ll spam me _every day_.”

Lev laughed again. Even after nearly a decade, Yaku and Kuroo were at each other’s necks.

“Sorry for forcing you to do the shoot earlier,” Lev said, glancing at his boyfriend.

“It’s fine. It was okay. Sorry if I look like shit, though.”

“You’d never!” Lev said, offended by the statement. “Apologize to yourself.”

Yaku stared at him but he was very serious about it and he sighed, “Alright. Sorry Yaku Morisuke, you don’t look like shit.”

“Exactly,” said Lev, satisfied. “You look really good today. Did you dress up for me?”

“Kind of.”

Lev nodded slowly, hand already grabbing a bunch of fries. “That makes me happy,” he said.

“It’s nothing much,” said Yaku, finally smiling again. “Thank you for yesterday. I was a mess.”

“You weren’t that bad,” Lev snickered, but then he stopped, turning to face his boyfriend seriously. “Please don’t drink too much around other people. If you want to get smashed, call me. We’ll drink at home.”

“So I _was_ bad.”

“No, you were just so cute. Can’t have other people seeing _my_ angel acting like that.”

Yaku felt his face heat up. “You damn Casanova,” he muttered. “How do you not get embarrassed after saying shit like that?”

“Saying stuff like what?”

“You’re also a natural airhead,” said Yaku, patting Lev’s cheek gently. “What a devastating combo.”

They were silent for a while and Yaku got uneasy – Lev was rarely quiet, after all.

“Do you have anything on your mind?” he asked, stealing a glance, feeling a bit nervous.

“Yeah,” said Lev softly. “I know you hate this kind of thing.”

“What thing?”

“Mushy stuff,” the model said. “But I just really want to say thank you for not rejecting me back then. I really thought you’d turn me down.”

Yaku smiled, remembering how it was back then. “And despite that, you still confessed. I commend your bravery.”

“Well, I’d regret it if I’d never say anything.”

“True.”

“Yeah...”

“But you didn’t have to yell it in front of the whole team, you know?” Yaku sighed, feeling nostalgic.

He remembered how flustered he was back then and thanked God that Lev confessed while the coach wasn’t present. He didn’t know how to handle the embarrassment if the coach was also there.

“I didn’t mean to yell,” Lev whined, as he would always do whenever they talk about the confession. “I was just so nervous and you were walking so fast and you were going to go back home.”

“And then you ran for it,” Yaku reminded him.

“I wanted to die.”

“Me too,” the volleyball player snickered. “Kuroo had to kick me to get me to chase you. I hated your long legs. You got so far.”

“I’m sorry.”

Yaku shook his head, laughing softly. “You were always the brave one,” he said. “You also proposed to me a year ago. Well, you beat me to it.”

“I promised you I won’t let you feel lonely again,” said Lev, cheeks heating up suddenly. He really does say some embarrassing stuff.

“You made good on your words,” said Yaku quietly, holding his right hand up, admiring the golden band sitting on his ring finger. “You moved all the way here for me. Relocated your business, learned a new language and left family to be with me. You really are too good for me.”

Lev grinned. “You were thinking about moving back to Japan, right?” he said. “But I know you like playing here a lot. The competition is more intense, right? I can’t let you leave what you love for me. I can model anywhere.”

“Too good for me,” said Yaku, shaking his head.

The sun was going down and the surroundings were beginning to dim. Lev covered Yaku’s hand with his own, the golden band glinting in the last sunlight of the day. “At the end of the day, if I’m not with you, it’s not fun,” Lev said quietly, leaning in to Yaku. “I love sleeping next to you and waking up to you. You being the first and last thing I see – I really love it.”

On instinct, Yaku reached out, petting Lev’s head gently. “Me too,” he said, bumping his forehead against the model’s. “I’m really happy nowadays. Living together with you really makes me happy.”

Lev leaned in, pressing a kiss on Yaku’s forehead, then this eyelids, cheeks, nose, jaw – every inch he could reach, each time telling Yaku, “I love you., Morisuke”

Yaku smiled, enjoying the pepper kisses and declarations of love. He’d _never_ admit it but hearing Lev tell him that he loves him, makes his insides swell and he felt like he could burst from sheer happiness.

“I love you, too, Lev,” Yaku murmured when Lev’s lips met his own.

At this, Lev chuckled, leaning back to look Yaku in the eyes, “I thought you said not to say embarrassing stuff, Morisuke?”

“We’re not in public so it’s fine,” Yaku said, grinning back at the man.

“Then you have to say it lots,” Lev declared.

“Yeah, don’t push it,” Yaku said teasingly, laughing at the expression on Lev’s face. “Fine, fine. I love you, Lev. I love you. I love you a lot. I love you lots—”

Lev put a hand over Yaku’s mouth. “Yeah, my heart wasn’t ready for that,” he said, his cheeks flushing red.

Yaku burst out laughing and Lev joined him soon after and they sat there in the car, laughing at each other and the silence that followed was comfortable and warm. Their fingers were intertwined and Lev started talking about his day.

As always, Yaku listened to him and unbeknownst to himself, he looked at Lev with as much admiration and adoration that Lev looks at him with.

This was only the beginning for them. They still had their whole lives together and they were excited to go through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so thank you for being with me throughout this very self indulgent journey. 
> 
> i have like 3 WIPs but said fuck it and wrote a whole yakulev two shot. 
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
